Obvious Friendship
by C.D.Meiss
Summary: Luna gives us a glimpse into a very special relationship in her life. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I hold rights to Draco Malfoy or Luna Lovegood. They belong to the lovely J.K.R. and her wonderful imagination.

Obvious Friendship

In a strange sort of way, he had always been my friend. Draco, I mean. It seems a bit odd, really, to think of him and me as friends. But, if you truly strain to figure it out, it's a bit obvious.

We were always in Herbology and Transfiguration together, we Ravenclaws and those Slytherins. I was almost as good as Neville in my skill at Herbology, so I was often rewarded extra house points. Draco and his oafish cronies would scoff at me when I pointed out that the Snargaluff pods seemed to have come down with the mumps. It's true you know! As always, only Neville agreed when I told him about it.

But later, in the library, Draco would silently plop onto the seat on the bench beside me without his usual air of humoured contempt and implore me to help him finish the absurdly large amount of Herbology work with his unusually expressive grey-green eyes. I'd smile like always and brush the Wrackspurts away from around his ears before pulling out my notes.

When he first began to come to me for help, and I brushed the pesky little buggers away, he looked at me like I was insane (which I am, so I'm told) and nearly got up and left. When I explained, however, he seemed to accept my reasoning with little qualms.

In Transfiguration, it would be the same routine towards me; mockery in class, humility after, and then amusement at my, "odd, but strangely comforting quirks." But then, the strangest things began to occur from me.

Sometimes, when I couldn't find hardly _any_ of my belongings, or when the torture and embarrassment from the more malicious students became nigh unbearable, I would seek him out and we would meet in secret in a deserted classroom or on the balcony of the Astronomy tower. He would comfort me in his own awkward way and pat my hair as I cried quietly into his shoulder.

He'd never yell at me for dampening his robes, or scold me for being such a crazily emotional loser. Quite the contrary actually, he would sit with me and tell me stories about the Greek heroes and Titans and gods and goddesses. Looking at Draco, you'd never know that he had such a vast knowledge of all manner of tales of these beautiful people.

My favourite was a Titaness he told me about once after almost being hexed to the Hospital Wing by Millicent Bulstrode. Her name was Selene, and she was the keeper of the moon. In my state of being distraught, Draco's distracted words of how I looked like her comforted me.

This always seemed to cheer me up a great deal, and he seemed pleasant enough when he answered my many questions, odd as they were. The malicious and spiteful Draco that showed itself during school hours was completely nonexistent at these moments, and I treasured that. I was honoured that he had trusted me enough to let down the walls and barriers that blocked his true self.

As we'd leave the Astronomy tower or wherever it was we were, he'd take on a jokingly stern tone and threaten me to not let any of his "unintelligent, trollish excuses for friends" know that this had ever happened.

I'd laugh quietly and swipe at the silly Wrackspurts by his head. The little things had begun lessening. Maybe he took my advice about washing his hair with lemon juice and coffee grounds every full moon…?

When I asked, Draco said that it was because he was spending so much time with my slightly insane little self that the Wrackspurts were leaving. I'm his good luck charm, he says.

Thinking about that time he said those things, it makes me smile…

It seems a bit odd, really, to think of Draco Malfoy and Loony Luna Lovegood as friends, but if you truly strain to figure it out, it's quite obvious.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a very old piece I found collecting dust in my hard drive, so I hope it isn't too atrocious. I hope you enjoy, and reviews _do_ set me to dancing about my house like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The same as in the first chapter, but adding in the dreadful Pansy Parkinson.

Missing Wrackspurts

You'd never expect him to be the flustered, romantic type. Draco, I mean. Around his friends and peers (except me), Draco was stoic, cool, and completely detached from everyone.

But he's changed.

Not towards his friends, but when dealing with me he has become a totally different person.

As I am frequently tortured and embarrassed by the more malicious students, he has taken me under his wing. In return, I gave him some little-known tips for getting rid of the Wrackspurts that had been unmercifully plaguing him.

He refused to accept my accusations of his following my instructions, but he did tell me that I'm his special good luck charm that keeps them away.

In a way, I appreciate this newer, gentler side of Draco; he's been a great deal more protective of me so far.

One autumn evening, I was talking to Neville about how Professor Sprout had successfully cured the mump-stricken Snargleluff pods. Stupid Pansy Parkinson and some other atrocious Slytherin girls came and interrupted our conversation, ridiculing me and telling me that maybe my family could be better off monetarily if they sold all my strange jewelry after I died.

Neville almost hexed the girls, but as we were in the library Madam Pince stopped him.

Not before Pansy got him with a Leg-Locker curse. He was sent to the Hospital Wing while I was left by the careless librarian to defend myself.

As I ran through the chilly halls, I rounded the fourth floor corridor and crashed right into Draco. I hurriedly panted out my situation and before I knew it we were sprinting up to the Astronomy Tower and I was cloaked in a Disillusionment charm.

Nargles know how Draco knew such an advanced spell but this _was_ sixth year, and he must've been excelling in Charms.

The terrorizing females stomped up the stairs, but only saw Draco standing on the balcony, apparently stargazing. Pansy giggled and excused herself and her feminine goons.

Once we were alone, we assumed our usual places along the balcony and he stroked my tangled hair, softly beginning a tale of a Greek princess called Atalanta.

As he was telling me about Atalanta's refusal of love, I realized that I hadn't seen any Wrackspurts around his ears lately and leaned forward to be sure.

It was kind of cute how Draco's voice trailed off and his eyes clouded over at that moment. "Draco…" I had whispered.

"Hmm?" Was his far-off reply.

"The Wrackspurts are gone. Do you know where they are?" I do believe he was quite unaware that he had grasped my hand or that a faint red blush was spreading over his cheeks.

"Yes, I…I think they've made my brain go all fuzzy…or perhaps that's your fault?" He answered so funnily, I'd assumed he had gone a little out of his mind. The Wrackspurts must have indeed gone inside his head.

"But, Draco," I laughed softly, "I'm not a Wrackspurt! I can't do those things like they can."

I smiled at the curiously nervous look on his face as he neared mine. "Yes, you can…you're the biggest Wrackspurt of them all, Luna." And with that adorably vulnerable blush, he had closed the gap with a kiss.

You'd never expect him to be the flustered, romantic type. Draco, I mean. Around his friends and peers, Draco was stoic, cool, and completely detached from everyone.

But he's changed. Not towards his friends, but when dealing with me he had become a totally different person.

* * *

**A/N: **I really liked how this one turned out! After a bit of editing (after all, this piece IS three years old), it's quite satisfactory, I think. Read, review, and enjoy!

_C.D.M._


End file.
